Someday
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Nico comes home crying when he first finds himself attracted to boys. Hades comforts his son, because if godly parents are good for anything, there's at least that. Pre- Nico's mother's death and the move to America


**I KNOWS ITS COMPLETELY UNACCURATE AND IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT!**

**Crying Nico. Comforting Good Daddy Hades**

**I don't speak Italian, all faults go to Google.**

**Mentions of one sided Percico.**

* * *

A seven year old Nico di Angelo burst through the front door in such a ruckus that his mother, Maria, almost dropped the pan she had been taking out of the oven for dinner.

"Nico your fathers here!" she called, trying to stop him, but he just ran past her so fast her skirts flew with his speed.

Hades came out of the living room, his eyebrows raised high as he looked at the mother of two of his children.

Maria shrugged just as Bianca came rushing in the door, her brown eyes concerned and looking windswept as if she had sprinted all the way home, which she probably had.

She straightened out her school skirt when she saw her father in the kitchen and rushed to give him a respectful kiss on the check before facing her mother,

"Did Nico say anything to you, mother?" she asked, her voice pleating.

Maria shook her head. "Did something happen at school tesoro?" she asked.

Bianca eyebrows scrunched as she thought. "No. I only see him midday for a little while thought, he seemed fine when I spoke with him at noon."

Maria looked to Hades, only to see him halfway up the stairs, heading the general direction of Nico's room.

"Hades?" she called uncertaintly.

Hades waved her off and continued his way upstairs, following the sounds of his sons heartbroken sobs. When he tried to open the door it was sealed and locked tight.

He knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Nico commanded.

"Nico!" Maria said, looking scandalized. Didn't Nico realize he was currently yelling at not only a god by their father as well?

Hades waved her concerns off again, and slipped into the shadows, appearing a moment later above his sons bed, watching for a moment as his son hugged his pillow and cried his little heart out into it, filling the room with his wails of despair.

Hades sat on the corner of his sons bed, putting one of his milky pale hands on his jacket covered back.

"Come here, Mio figlio." Hades insisted.

Nico shook his head, sobbing louder.

"Nico." He said sternly, Nico sat up, his little face a mesh of rose red and powder pink and olive skin.

Hades looked into his sons deep brown eyes, his mother's eyes, he looked more like his mother then Bianca did, more soft features and big eyes, and curvy lips. Bianca face was stern, more breath stopping, more god like. But somehow Nico was just as beautiful as any god.

Hades wiped a tear away from his son tiny face and gently placed him in his strong lap, Nico looked at him, tip of his little nose bright pink and beautiful eyes rimmed in red, tears attached to thick bambi eyelashes.

"Whats wrong, bambino?" Hades asked, rubbing his sons back as his little lungs gasped for breath.

Nico shook his head, small hands coming up to cover his eyes.

"Nico, I asked you a question." Hades said in a threatening voice.

Nico sniffed, new tears pooling over and running down his cheeks. "I did something bad." He got out and then dissolved into fresh tears, sobbing into his small hands for all he was worth.

"Did you break another one of your mother's vases?" Hades asked.

"No."

"Nothings worse than that. So I think you're in the clear, son." Hades said, rolling his eyes, because what could possibly happen that was so awful to a seven year old.

"Daddy."

Hades stopped, that was the first time his son had ever called him that, hell it was the first time Nico had called him anything besides his proper title Hades, and it made his gut freeze up and he knew that whatever it was it was very important.

"Yes, son?"

"Is….is it wrong to think that other boys are pretty?" Nico asked, his brown eyes shimmering with tears.

Hades winced. His poor son, his poor son, so innocent, so sweet, born in the wrong era, born to be tortured by this….by his own feelings. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, it made his stomach flip and he never knew it could do that.

"No son." Hades assured him.

"The ladies at school said it was." Nico insisted.

"Most people are very very stupid son. Your special and most people don't understand that." Hades stroked his sons hair softly.

"Special?" Nico asked.

"Different." Hades said, thought it came out more of a question.

"I'm not the only one am I?" Nico asked.

Hades stroked his son's hair gently as they spoke. "No, bambino. But…some people…most people…people wouldn't like it."

Nico whimpered.

"I know. I'm sorry." Hades titled his sons head up and looked into his sons big eyes.

"But I promise…there's nothing wrong with you. It's not your fault that you love someone. Not matter what anyone says there's nothing wrong with you, and you were made the way you were supposed to for a special reason, and that me and your mother and your sister will always love you no matter what other people say." Where in all of Olympus was all this raw and fresh affection and adoration coming from. Maybe because he knew how horrible the mortals were, maybe because his son was already outcast enough with being a son of Hades.

"Just don't let anyone know, okay son? It'll be a family secret." Hades insisted.

Nico hesitated. "Never?" he asked.

Hades winched. Poor boy. "Not know, but someday."

Nico nodded and Hades let Nico slip off of his lap and stand up. He got up too and took the small hand in his.

"Now let's go see what your mothers made for dinner. I hear your doing very good in History, is that true?"

…..

To this day Nico reminds himself of this conversation he had with his father when all he wants to do is hurt himself, to end himself.

He knows Hades remembers, but like him he never brings it up. Just like he remembers his father supports him, even thought he would never say it now.

That's what he reminds himself as he is forced to watch Annabeth and Percy act all snuggle on the deck of the Argo II, trying to hold in his tears, trying not to feel.

Not now, but someday.

Nico promised himself that he would get his someday, no matter what everyone else thought.

* * *

**FOR THE LOVE OF HADES IGNORE THIS, ITS AWFUL**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
